<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a future of stories, kiss you good mornings by bellawritess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612506">a future of stories, kiss you good mornings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellawritess/pseuds/bellawritess'>bellawritess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>5 Seconds of Summer (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, SO much fluff i think this is more fluff than i've ever written, alternate universe - no coronavirus, i don't know what i'm saying ignore me, i don't wanna tag the whole thing cos i don't......wanna spoil it, like in terms of density, michael turns 25 isn't that exciting, rating for language and one reference to sex, really excited for that tag to be canonized LMAOOO</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:40:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellawritess/pseuds/bellawritess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum crawls into bed and presses a kiss to Michael’s cheek (the one not currently flattened against the pillow). “Happy birthday, babe.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael Clifford/Calum Hood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a future of stories, kiss you good mornings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>some fluffy malum fluff for michael's 25th birthday celebration!!! organized by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyHeyArnold">brooke</a> and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilatmydoor">anna</a> you guys are rock stars thank you for setting this up :))</p><p>also a lil shoutout to love of my life <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/formidablehedgehog">iba</a> for helping me choose a title &lt;3 also just bc i love you a helluva lot</p><p>title in question is from protocol by the vamps fhjfklmj don't think too hard about it i promise the song has nothing to do with the fic i just love that one line</p><p>and you can <a href="https://clumsyclifford.tumblr.com/post/635092042829168640/a-future-of-stories-kiss-you-good-mornings">read it here on tumblr</a> if you're so inclined!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waking up alone threatens to make this birthday pretty bad.</p><p>Hopefully it means Calum is making breakfast. Michael would kill for waffles. He blindly sweeps an arm over Calum’s side of the bed, but it’s cold. Michael snuggles deeper into his pillows, keeping his eyes shut for another minute in case he falls back asleep. He’d actually bet anything Calum <em> is </em> making him breakfast right now, because that’s Calum’s go-to birthday move, so Calum will come get him when it’s ready.</p><p>Time melts into nothing, and Michael’s not sure if he does drift off again or just float on the edges of consciousness, but after some undetermined stretch a quiet voice whispers, “Mikey.”</p><p>“Hm,” Michael grunts. </p><p>Calum crawls into bed and presses a kiss to Michael’s cheek (the one not currently flattened against the pillow). “Happy birthday, babe.”</p><p>“Would be happier if I was asleep.”</p><p>Calum chuckles lightly and wraps Michael up in his arms. His embrace is warm and familiar, and much cozier than the pillows, so Michael burrows deeper into Calum’s chest. “Would it be happier if you had waffles and ice cream for breakfast?”</p><p>Michael perks up. “Ice cream?”</p><p>“It’s your birthday,” Calum says, a grin in his voice. “Of course we’re having ice cream for breakfast.”</p><p>“You’re a terrible influence,” Michael says, tempted by the notion of ice cream for breakfast. “It’s hot.”</p><p>Calum laughs outright. “Get up or the waffles will get cold.”</p><p>“How’d you know I wanted waffles?” Michael asks, brushing a kiss over Calum’s collarbone before pulling away to look at him. He’s smiling like he knows something Michael doesn’t, and he’s as charmingly adorable as he’s been every day since they met, but Michael feels a little extra in love today. Maybe it has to do with getting older. He’s officially closer to thirty than twenty now. His age can be rounded up. That’s a little bit insane.</p><p>“We’ve been together seven years, Michael,” Calum says, rolling his eyes. “You think I don’t know your favorite breakfast food?”</p><p>Michael smiles, melty and warm inside. “Love you,” he says.</p><p>Calum kisses him. “Love you too. Now get up. Waffles.”</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Calum is suspiciously happy. Michael points this out through a mouthful of ice cream-soaked waffle, and Calum just cocks his head. The smile doesn’t waver. “What are you talking about?”</p><p>“You’re, like, dancing,” Michael says. He swallows his food. “There’s no music and you’re dancing.”</p><p>“So you’ve never danced without music?” Calum raises his eyebrows.</p><p>“I’m just saying, it’s suspicious,” Michael says, shrugging. He leans forward on his elbow, resting his face on his palm. “Not that I’m complaining.”</p><p>“So what do you want to do today?” Calum prompts, still swaying back and forth a bit. Michael wonders if he even realizes he’s doing it; it’s like there’s a song playing that only Calum can hear. Something’s making him light on his feet.</p><p>Michael wishes he knew what it was, so he could make it happen every day. Seeing Calum in such high spirits is doing wonders for Michael’s disposition. It’s fun to be in love, Michael muses, knowing that someone else’s mood can be just as instrumental in setting the tone of the day as Michael’s own. If Calum’s energy is anything to go by, today is shaping up to be incredible.</p><p>“Nothing,” Michael says honestly. He’s been gazing at Calum for a minute and answers a little late, but Calum has just been letting him. “Just want to relax.”</p><p>“I knew you’d say that,” Calum says, smiling airily. Michael makes a noise of protest, but he can’t fight the silly grin.</p><p>“If you knew, then why’d you even ask?”</p><p>“I had to make sure!”</p><p>“Yes, Calum, you know me better than anyone else on the planet,” Michael says wryly. “Are you satisfied?”</p><p>Calum’s smile grows. “I got you a birthday present.”</p><p>“I should hope you did.”</p><p>“It’s a bit non-traditional, though,” Calum continues. “As birthday presents go.”</p><p>Like there are <em> traditional </em>birthday presents? Michael wrinkles his nose in confusion. “Okay? Are you going to give it to me?”</p><p>Calum hesitates. “Do you want it now, or later?”</p><p>“Is this a weird euphemism? Are you just asking if I want to sleep with you?”</p><p>“No!” Calum snickers. “<em>No</em>, it’s not. It’s a real thing. I…I <em> think </em> you’ll like it.”</p><p>“I’m sure I’ll love it,” Michael promises. “I mean, you knew what I wanted for breakfast and what I wanted to do for my birthday, so I can’t imagine you got me a birthday present I’d hate.”</p><p>“Yeah, this one’s a bit of a commitment, though,” Calum says. “Like, the thing is the present, but it’s also not.”</p><p>“What about instead of being really cryptic, you just give it to me?” Michael suggests. He has total confidence in Calum. If the present is something Michael doesn’t like, Michael will eat his shirt.</p><p>“So you want it now?” Calum says. “Don’t want to finish your waffles first?”</p><p>“Well, you’re kind of building the suspense here, love,” Michael says, grinning and shaking his head. “Just give it to me when you want to give it to me.”</p><p>“No, I mean. Okay. I have to go and get it.” Calum shifts, then says, “Finish your breakfast and I’ll go get your present and then I’ll give it to you, okay?”</p><p>“Okay,” Michael says, amused. Calum sidles past him, dropping a kiss to his temple as he goes, and leaves. Michael chuckles to himself and takes the last few bites of his waffles — which are delicious, of course, fluffy and warm and not too limp or too crunchy. Calum’s only mastered a few culinary arts, but one of them is breakfast. They work well like that; Calum knows how to make Michael’s favorite category of food.</p><p>While Calum is retrieving the enigmatic birthday gift, Michael turns his phone over on the tabletop and finally starts reading through the myriad messages previewed on the lock screen. Luke and Ashton had both texted at midnight exactly, so there’s nothing new from them this morning, but basically everyone else Michael has ever met is wishing him a happy birthday on every single social media platform he has. Just then he hears Calum’s footsteps behind him, and he flips his phone facedown on the table again. </p><p>He can get to the birthday messages later. He will. But they’re not going anywhere, and Michael wants to spend this time with his boyfriend, his best friend, his favorite person.</p><p>Also, he’s dying of curiosity about the birthday present.</p><p>“You done?” Calum asks, gliding back into the room with grace. Michael eyes him; he’s hiding something behind his back but it must be small, because Michael can’t see it. Obligingly, he lays his fork and knife across the plate and pushes it away from him.</p><p>“I’m done,” he confirms. “Present time?”</p><p>Calum rocks back and forth on his feet. “Okay. But you need to be standing for it or else the effect is ruined.”</p><p>“The effect of the birthday present?” Michael says drily, but he doesn’t argue, just gets to his feet, mirroring Calum’s stance by linking his hands together behind his back and giving Calum a cheeky smile. “How’s this?”</p><p>Calum shuffles backwards a bit until there’s just about one arm’s length between them. “Perfect. You’re perfect.”</p><p>He inhales deeply, exhales, and then falls to one knee, holding out in front of him what he’s been concealing behind his back: an engagement ring.</p><p>Michael’s hands fly to his mouth. </p><p>“<em>Oh</em>,” he breathes into his palms. “Calum.”</p><p>“Let me talk first,” Calum says, smiling up at Michael, and then he laughs a bit. “I don’t know if you can tell that I’m really fucking nervous. I’ve tried to be really cool about it, because I can’t see why you’d say no, but still — I’m scared as fuck. But I’m going to let you save your answer until I’m done talking so that even if you say no you still get an ego boost.” Michael laughs shakily. Tears glaze over his eyes, and as he blinks them away one slides down his face.</p><p>Calum pulls the ring towards him, still gazing up at Michael. “So…where do I start, Michael Clifford? My best friend of at least ten years, my boyfriend for the last seven, my favorite person to fall asleep next to, the only person I’d ever learn to cook for. I mean, I never really learned, but I would. I will.”</p><p>“You don’t have to,” Michael manages, somehow laughing even though he’s definitely also crying.</p><p>Calum giggles, and it’s obvious he’s also trying not to cry. “Let me <em> finish, </em> I’m trying to propose!”</p><p>“Sorry, sorry!”</p><p>“Anyway, I just…I just love you so much, Michael.” When Michael blinks again, a vain attempt to clear his blurring vision, their eyes meet, and Calum’s words have never been more obvious from the expression on his face. “I…before us, I thought that I got it. Like, I thought I knew what it meant to be in love. But —” He shakes his head. “I so, so didn’t. I thought that sometimes love hurt, but with you it never does. Seven years, Michael, and it’s never hurt to be in love with you. You are one of the — no, fuck it. You are <em> the </em> smartest, sweetest, sexiest,” — Michael breaks out with another laugh — “most driven and charismatic person I’ve ever met, and you shine even when you think you don’t, but <em> especially </em> when you do. I swear there’s nothing I love more than to see you onstage. It’s like watching a fireworks display. Fuck, that’s really cliché. Shit, I thought I’d get through this before I started crying.” He wipes his face with the back of his hand, cutting off a stray tear as it slips down his cheek. “That’s probably a good sign I should wrap it up, then. So, uh, Michael Gordon Clifford with the worst middle name in the history of ever, will you marry me?”</p><p>“Yes, of course I will,” Michael says breathlessly, holding out a hand to help Calum up. “Of course I’ll marry you, I fucking love you.”</p><p>Calum’s smile is so broad it almost makes his eyes disappear completely. “Thank God.” He takes Michael’s hand and staggers to his feet, and Michael throws his arms around Calum, too overwhelmed for words, though he knows he doesn’t need them; Calum’s said it all, and anything he hasn’t said he definitely already knows. </p><p>Calum kisses Michael’s neck. “Technically I haven’t even given you the present yet.”</p><p>“Calum,” Michael says, leaning away so he can see Calum’s face in its entirety, all the dips and curves and creases and the laugh lines and the deep brown of his eyes and every inch. “You’ve given me the present every day for the last seven years.”</p><p>Calum huffs, lips pulled upward, and he draws Michael into a kiss, one that’s doomed from the start for the way neither of them can stop smiling long enough to turn it into anything real. </p><p>“That was cheesy, but I just proposed, so I’ll let you have it,” Calum murmurs against Michael’s mouth. He laughs. “Oh, fuck, I love you. Can I give you the ring?”</p><p>“<em>Yes, </em> please do.”</p><p>Calum fumbles with the ring box until he extracts the ring, then takes Michael’s left hand and slides it on. “Beautiful.”</p><p>“It is,” Michael says reverently, gazing at the crystal and then holding it up so he can see Calum at the same time.</p><p>“So?” Calum says hopefully, tilting his head. “How would you rate this birthday present?”</p><p>Michael does a double-take. He’d completely forgotten his birthday in the excitement. “Ten thousand out of ten,” he says, and kisses Calum sweetly on the lips. “You’re going to have a lot of trouble topping this for my 26th, though.”</p><p>Calum just laughs, like he knows what Michael knows: that the promise of spending every birthday for the rest of his life with Calum is a gift Michael will keep receiving every year, and nothing could ever beat that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading :) i'm on tumblr <a href="http://clumsyclifford.tumblr.com/">@clumsyclifford</a> feel free to come say hey!! love you guys xoxo</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>